The Key To The End is Daddy's Little Girl
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: Dark Lords down fall, his daughter. Orders down fall, Hermione Granger, their differences. Well there is none... Want to see what I mean, read. R
1. Chapter 1

**Do not ask me why I'm starting another story because I do not know….**

She looked at her self in the mirror. This was her so after 7 years how could she become so attached to her enemy. The plan: befriend Harry Potter, and Ron Weasly, then 7th year, kill them, her fathers orders of course. She didn't want to do it, but at the same time she had no problems doing it. The person she really wanted to kill, Draco Malfoy. Her father intentions were for her to tell Draco who she really was and then marry him. Her idea of this was when hell froze over.

She looked her self over before her meeting with her father. Her usual brown bushy hair was really long and black. Her A size chest was really a C cup, and her dull body really was curvy. She wore a black corset with a denim skirt, yup daddy would definitely not approve, but he would have to deal. She was daddy's little girl, if a single one of his minions looked at her wrong they would suffer serious actions, and if she ever back talked him she wouldn't get punishment. Now her brother, he was consistently getting in trouble of course it was her fault but still. She was daddy's little girl, he was a momma's boy. Too bad mom wasn't around to save him anymore.

Oh yes I'm sure you're wondering who this evil span of this world satin is…. Hermione Granger. Actual name, Tamantha Riddle. There was a knock at her door "Come in." She yelled. It was the elder Malfoy.

"Miss, your father is ready to see you now." He said with some what of a smile. She liked the elder Malfoy, he was her god father, and since he was her father's right hand man they always got a long and she always stuck up for him.

"Tell him one moment please I'm looking for the pendent he got me." She said smiling at him. He bowed his head and was about to leave the room, "Oh, L," she said calling him by his nickname, "I'm not my father so stop bowing your head at me." She said and smiled and him and he smiled back. He then left the room. She got the silver pendent her father gave her, it was a snake with a princess crown on it. She then walked to the room her father was in. "Yes father." She asked. She never bowed to him. She didn't have to.

"My daughter, Malfoy told me that you asked for a moment. I see you're wearing the pendent I gave you." He said looking at her necklace. She shook her head yes at him. "Well I know you always get what you want, but there's one thing I want you to do with no choice."

"Do I really have to marry Draco?!" She asked her father, she couldn't believe he was serious.

"Actually, I was talking about kill your uh 'friends'" he said.

"Father, I have no problem killing those two, but I thought u asked me here to talk to me about marrying Malfoy." She said. She was relieved that that's not what he asked her there for.

"No my dear, I thought you had become attached to the enemy. I see there is only one worry on your mind and it's not killing them so you can go now." He said with a smile/smirk on his face. She was the only one who could make him smile. She reminded him so much of himself. "Oh, and daughter, you have a ball tonight, in your honor."

"Daddy, you give me no time to prepare." She said thinking about what she was going to wear, and what to do with her hair, and make-up.

"That's because Mrs. Malfoy has made the preparations, picked out your dress, and got you a hair stylist and make-up artist, and you will be getting ready in Malfoy Manor." He said. He saw the smile grow on his daughters face. She ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you father!" she said, and released him.

"Now go, Mrs. Malfoy should be here soon to get you." He said. He watched her daughter walk away. "Malfoy I am worried about her. She is my only weakness, and if the Order finds out about her I'm scared of what might happen." He said back to his normal self.

"My Lord, I will ensure you nothing will happen to her while she is under my watch. I will not let a single one of them come near her. Even if I have to risk my own life to save hers, they will not get her." Lucius said bowing down.

"Yes Malfoy I will trust you. Now you and the Mrs. better go get my daughter ready. She has a big night." The Dark Lord said as Lucius bowed down.

His only weakness was his daughter, and his biggest fear was losing her. She was so trust worthy, and she took care of him like no other, and he did the same for her. The Dark Lord needed to keep this all a secret, or everything could fall apart.

----------------------------------

"Tamantha are you ready?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes I am. Lets go!" she said with a big smile. She loved Malfoy manor. All except one thing about it.

"Mother who is that?" Draco Malfoy, who was not supposed to be there asked. Tamantha growled. She glared at him.

"Malfoy, meet Tamantha Riddle." Narcissa said with a smile. He looked shock. The daughter of the Dark Lord was standing in front of him. Little did he know it was the 'mudblood' Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Narcissa, which room will I be getting ready in?" Tamantha asked. She glared at Draco, she didn't like him, she never took the time to get to know him. Either way, Tamantha Riddle hated Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, yes you will be getting ready in your room." She replied with a sweet smile.

Draco was utterly confused. He looked from his mom, to Tamantha, to his mom, back to Tamantha. Not only was he surprised that her mom got along with the Dark Lords daughter, but she had her own room. In his house. '_Are my parents mad, and why did they never tell me that Lord never had a daughter, especially a hot one, she's probably a stuck up spoiled prat.' _Draco thought.

"Draco, when you're talking to yourself, in your mind, think of who else could be listening to your thoughts." Tamantha said smiling. Draco laughed, he should have expected her to read minds. She after all was the Dark Lords daughter. "Narcissa, where's my brother? I haven't seen him around lately."

"Um, your brother is on an important assignment right now, I'll tell you about it later, now go get ready I have some talking to do with my son." She said ushering her out of the room. When Tamantha was at the top of the stairs she turned around.

"Oh, and Draco, I'm not a Prat," she said smirking, "I'm just a stuck up spoiled daddy's girl." She said and with that she left to her room.

Draco took time to notice her smirk, and did it kill. He thought he had a nasty one, but she out beat him, big time. Draco then looked back to his mom, "What the bloody hell is she doing here, and how come I never heard of her, or seen her before, and she has _her _own room in Malfoy Manor? Mom explain!" Draco said very irritated and confused.

Narcissa was getting annoyed by her son. He was just making a bigger ass out of himself, this was supposed to be his future wife, and he was blowing it. "Draco, control your thoughts, and your mouth. You do not know her, and she already hated you! She's our god child, and she is one of the sweetest girls if you get to know her. She has saved your father from death many times, and from getting punished. The only time she can't save him is when she doesn't know what's going on, and then if she finds out she doesn't talk to her father, the Dark Lord. She's been coming to our house since she was born, we've always made you go out when she was supposed to be around. No one except the death eaters know she is alive, even then there are very, very few who know. Now you will be nice to her, or I guarantee your life will be a living hell."

Draco couldn't believe this, his mother had never really yelled at him before. Now that this girl came along, that's what she was doing, but if she was doing it to stick up for her, maybe she wasn't so bad. He was about to find out.

-------------------

"Tamantha darling you look stunning already." The hair styles said. His name was Erick, and a well know hair styles in the wizarding world. He was also a death eater but you would never know it.

"Erick my love, how are you." They kissed cheek to cheek. "Now I suppose we're going to need to see my dress before we can get started."

"I've already seen it, you will die, your favorite colors." He said smiling at her.

"You must tell me what it looks like!" she said excited, but knowing he would never tell.

"Darling just let me to your make-up and hair. You will see it later." He said with a smile.

"Fine, but we are getting our mochas right?" she asked. Their drinks were white mocha frapp. with an extra shot.

"Yes darling!" he said with a smile. "Name one time that we do not get our drinks."

"We can't" they said at the same time and laughed.

"You know Malfoy it's rood to listen in on people's conversations at the door." Tamantha said with a smirk. He hated how she could do that.

"Listen I just got chewed out by my mom, she never does that to me, but she did it to stick up for you," Draco said looking at her, "obviously you must not be such a prat if my mother stuck up for you. I think we should put our differences aside."

"Erick spin me around real quick so I can look at him please." She asked, she was spun around and looking Draco dead in the eye. "Listen Ferret face, I don't like you, I have my reasons why, but you don't have your reasons why to hate me. I know you better then you think Malfoy, you don't know yet, but I do." She smirked at him, and he glared at her. "Now, since I will be sharing a common room with you our 7th year at Hogwarts I suppose I should be nicer, but listen to me, you fuck with me, you fuck with a lot of deadly people. I can promise once you get to know me I won't be such a bitch, but for now I hate you."

He looked at her in disbelief, "Holy fuck, Granger?" he said. He figured it out, and he was shocked. So that was the great plan this whole time. Befriend the enemy with the evilest death eater, and then turn on them.

She smirked at him. Erick looked at him and broke the silence, "Now that's over with get out and get your mother." He turned Tamantha back around. "Now, lets begin."

-------------------

"Tamantha, if you don't get laid tonight I will be surprised." Erick said once she was ready.

"I agree!" Narcissa said.

"If my father heard any of you saying that he'd kill you both." She said looking at them. "Now lets go!"

"One more thing, you have a date." Narcissa said she was prepared for what would happen when she said the name. "It's Draco." POP!

Tamantha was now standing in front of her father, "My daughter you-"

"Daddy! Why must I go with Draco, he's an arrogant prat who's not even loyal enough to be my date!" she said. More like scream, but she heard a caught and turned around to see Draco. His mouth hung wide open not only by her comment, but by the way she was looking. '_Why was such a jerk to her again?'_ he though. "Because you're a prat! Now be careful of what you think!" she looked back at her dad, "I'd rather go with Blaise." She had a begging look in her eyes. A look he never saw her have before. She was seriously upset, and it killed him.

"My daughter, please listen to me. You must go with Draco, Blaise is on a mission." He stated.

"With Tim?" she asked. "Father you always tell me what your missions for people are, but why won't you tell me theirs dad?"

"It's an important one. Now go to the ball, it's a one time thing. Please stay calm, and remember, have fun. You can go where ever you wish tonight." The Dark Lord looked at his flustered worried daughter. She gave an apologetic look to her father.

"Sorry dad." She said before turning to Draco. "Lets go."

They were now in a limo. "So why would you rather come with Blaise then me?" he asked. She noticed he was a little hurt.

"Me and him have a past, we grew up together, and more stuff then that, but he was always my best friend, some where along the line he became more, but we decided to never go out." She said looking at him.

"So you slept with him." he asked.

"Yeah, countless times, I just want to know where him and my brother both went." She said looking out the window.

"I don't know where they went but it must be big if daddy won't tell his angel." He said in a smartass type of tone.

"Well daddy's little angel isn't such an angel, but at the same time is to him. When my father died, well vanished after Potter I grew up kind of broken. Every way possible for him to be brought back was my idea, I just had the rest of the death eaters do it. When Diggory died, I couldn't be there to see my dad be brought back, but when I got home I had tears in my eyes and that was the first time I had ever cried in my life." She explained it all to him. He noticed tears were forming in her eyes, he knew she's never let them spill, but Voldemort must really have a weak spot for her to, because he didn't kill her when she went off on him. "You know my dad never hit me, has never put a curse on me. Yet my brother suffers so much." That's when it hit Draco.

"Your brother, does he go to Hogwarts to?" Draco asked.

"Nope, Dumbstrang. I was never close to him. He was such a mamma's boy. I always got him in trouble, but after Viktor I never got him in trouble again." She said waiting for the next question knowing very well what it was going to be.

"You dated Viktor?" he asked.

"Death eater and a loyal one at that, but we were just fun buddies." She laughed at what she said. "We're still really good friends, but that's it."

"Wow, so daddy's little girl is kind of scandalous." He said with his infamous smirk. She glared at him. "Don't take it the wrong way."

The limo stopped and they stepped out. When she got out of the car all that saw her were in aw. I mean she was stunning…

**a/n alright, after 4 more reviews I will post another chapter, and I will be telling you what she looks like in the upcoming chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Tamantha woke up the next morning with an arm around her waste. She was wearing no clothes and she had no clue where she was. She was in a bed that had black silk sheets, and a green comforter. It was a huge four poster bed. On the walls there were Slytherin posters. The walls of the room were painted black, and there was a door that led to a closet and to the bathroom. After examining the room Tamantha looked at the face of the person's whos arm was around her. With complete and utter horror she was looking in the face of Draco Malfoy.

She was mad at her self. _You fucking idiot, you slept with Draco Malfoy! How could this happen?! Okay Tamantha, think back to last night..._

A few hours before:

_Tamantha wore a black dress, with a top like a corset. There was green snake patterns on the dress. The bottom of the dress was like a wedding dress trailing it seemed to have hints of silver in it. It was the perfect Slytherin dress for the perfect Slytherin princess. Draco escorted her in. The hall was decorated in silver, green, and black. Every death eater you could think of was there along with their kids. The Ministery would have hit the jack pot if they found this place. All the sudden green flames errupted as Voldamort appeared next to his daughter._

_"Thank you all for coming," he said in his snake like voice. "Now I have an announcement to make. This here," he pointed to Tamantha, "Is my daughter." There were gasps, aws, and so many other reactions. "SILENCE. Now, we plan, for her to help with the down fall of Potter. She was been successful so far at her mission. Now, this ball is in her honor, so those many of you who do not yet know my daughter, tonight is the night to get to know her. This is your chance to get to know the girl who is going to end this war, once and for all."_

_Tamantha was walking around meeting death eater she did not know. When she saw the group of her favorite death eaters she went over to them right away. "Hello everyone." She said giving a smile to them. There was Mr. and Mrs. Malfor, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, Snape, and Bellatrix. They were the only death eater she really trusted, she knew they were faithful since birth. _

_"Tammy," Bellatrix said with a smile, " I hope you are enjoying the party. You look wonderful tonight, as well as your date." Bellatrix also knew that Tamantha did not like the idea of her marrying Draco, and knew that Draco being Tamantha's date really pissed her off._

_"Bella, don't make me laugh." Tamantha said in a I'd-rather-be-fighting-the-Order-right-now sort of tone. "So, Ellena," she was now speaking to Mrs Zabini. (_a/n: idk what the zabini's names are so yeah i'm just gonna make them up.) _"Where's your son? My father said he's on a mission and no affence to the Malfoys but I'd rather be here with him. Not to mension he's with my brother, so tell me, do you know his where abouts?"_

_All six of the death eaters looked at eachother, and before anyone could speak she read their minds_

_Lucious Malfoy's thoughts: If she finds out she'll freak out on her father._

_Narcissa's thoughts: Whats so bad that not even Tamantha knows what's going on?_

_Mr. and Mrs. Zabini's thoughts: I thought our son was in Mexico tanning!_

_Tamantha then got what she wanted from Bellatrix and Snape_

_Snape's thoughts: All I know is that it has something to do with being in Romania._

_Bellatrix: I know you're reading our minds so Tamantha I'm going to tell you like this. You're father made a Horcrux for you, and is hiding it where there is no connection to you so that Potter can't find it. I do not know where he is hiding it though. I do know that your brother has made one to._

_Tamantha acted like she did not read their minds. "I doubt you guys are going to tell me so-" Just the Draco walked up._

_With a smirk to Tamantha he addressed everyone else, "Excuse me while I take this princess on the dace floor please." Before she could say anything he drag her to the dance floor. "So Ms.Riddle, I here we are quite the couple here tonight." he said smirking at her._

_"Yeah, that's what they think." Tamantha said annoyed. "So what were your intencions Malfoy? I mean, you want more then JUST a dance. I know you do." _

_Draco smirked at her then lowered down to whisper i her ear, "I want to get to know you, uh, a little better." _

_Tamantha let go of him and smirked, and that smirk got to him, "You wish Malfoy, now excuse me I've got fire wisky to drink." She then walked away and started to drink. An hour later she was tipsy. Draco came up to her._

_"Tamantha let me take you home before you get drunk." he said to her while holding his hand around her waste worrying that she may fall._

_"Draco," she started and what came next Draco did not expect, "take me back to Malfoy Manor." She was obviously not in her state of mind but Draco didn't care, this is what he wanted._

_Tamantha and Draco walked into Malfoy Manor, well Tamantha more like stummbled. "Draco show me your room." she said smiling at him. _

_As Draco opend his door Tamantha pushed her way in, slammed the door, and pushed Draco on the bed. She climbed on top of him and the rest was a blur. _

Back to now:

She held her head, as the memories came back to her. She got up and walked around the room gathering her clothes. She walked into the bathroom and decided to take a shower before she left. She scrubbed her self till she was bleeding. She never felt for ashamed in her life. "No good, stupid farret." Tamantha said scrubbing harder.

"You know I'm starting to think you're phyco." Draco said, he was in the shower naked, and what Tamantha saw, she liked, but couldn't touch again.

"Draco get out." Tamantha said giving him a look that reminded him of her father, it was the I-could-kill-you-without-a-care look. "No-" before she could say anymore he had kissed her. He was surprised she kissed back, but she was more surprised. She pushed him off. "I can't" she said. Five seconds later they were kissing again. She felt his hand slide down her body and once he got to his destination, she knew there was no turning back.

**A/N:sorry it was so short and so long to update. I will update again as soobn as possible. **

**p.s. all mistake were cuz i didn't have spell check on this computer. sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was time to go back to school. Tamantha had to go back to being Hermione. She waited at the train station thinking about her summer. Everyday she found herself at Malfoy Manor. Tamantha thought of the night of the ball and the morning after with Draco. It was a fluke, a mistake, but she still went back every day. She never slept with him again though, but had an urge to every time she saw him.

Their summer was spent getting to know each other. They had dates, long talks, and walks. Their time together could be considered fun; however, their fun ended when her brother and Blaise came back. Tim didn't take to kindly to Malfoy. Blaise, who was once Malfoy's best friend, found himself jealous. Tamantha started thinking about her fight with her brother when he got home.

"_Tim it's not even a big deal! It's not like I love him or anything. Plus if I did I'm supposed to marry him or did that little bit slip your mind?"_

"_I don't care what you're supposed to do! Draco is bad for you, and you've always hated him! I don't see what changed your mind!"_

"_The ball changed my mind! You know the one you and Blaise missed cause you had a mission. By the way what was that mission that was so important that I don't have a right to know about?"_

"_Don't even try and change the subject. I want to know, did you sleep with him?"_

"_Blaise? Yes, but you knew that."_

"_Not him you know I know that. I'm talking about Malfoy. You know that guy you'd never even hug?"_

"_What's it matter to you? You weren't there to protect me if I did."_

"_Wow Tamantha. Wonder what dad would do to him if he knew he touched daddy's little girl. Maybe we should go find out?"_

"_That's real rich, then I'll tell him about Blaise and Victor. Wonder how he'd feel about that and who he'd blame."_

"_Way to always turn the tables. You're never going to grow up are you? I don't think you will ever learn sis."_

"_It's my life Tim. You and dad can't protect me forever."_

_She walked away right then and there._

"Hermione… Hermione… HERMIONE!" She didn't realize her name was being called till Ron shook her. She looked at him and smiled. Her dad had a new mission for her. Kill Ron and leave Potter to him.

"Hi guys!" she said jumping up and acting all cheery.

"Are you okay Mione?" Harry asked.

She looked at him and said "Never better."

They were chatting and walking when they ran into Malfoy and Blaise. Tamantha, I'm sorry Hermione naturally ran into Draco.

"Watch where you're going mudblood." He said with a smirk.

"Sorry I forgot they let giant dicks run around Hogwarts, they should make should a new policy that states you must wear condoms at all times so we don't have to see your nasty faces." Harry and Ron looked puzzled. Hermione never made comments like that. Tamantha however did.

Draco looked surprised but expected it. Their last encounter wasn't that great…

"_So, are you going to ignore me when we get back to school?"_

"_That's my job isn't it?"_

"_Yes, it is, but we'll have our own common room. You know what we can do there…"_

"_Malfoy give it up. It's not happening again."_

"_So you can sleep with everyone except me." _

_Malfoy had set something off in her with that comment right then and there. Instead of being mad or acting hurt she decided to be her smart ass self._

"_Actually yes I can, and I will."_

"_I'm sure you've been sleeping with Blaise since he's been back. That's why you don't come around anymore."_

"_You know you're a pathetic small minded person right?"_

"_Not as pathetic as you."_

"_You want to be that way, fine. Don't expect me to ever talk to you civilized again."_

_She walked away and never talked to him after that._

"You can walk away now with you tail between your legs." She said. She was mad, she was done.

As they walked away she read Draco's mind. _God I fucked up. I knew I should have never fell in love. _

"OH, and Draco," he turned around, "I wouldn't mess with a girl who smarter and stronger than you. I'll always know what you're thinking next." she through a hidden smirk at him, one he knew to well. He called it the 'I win again smirk.'

"Hermione, what was that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you never act that way." Harry said.

Tamantha stood there looking at them, "I guess people change." She said. And walked away….

**A/N been literally years since I've updated. Please review. I'm a little dry minded here.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tamanth was over the induction ceremony. The sorting hat always drug everything out. Of course 'Hermione' would never let it show.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you're acting offal strange." Harry said.

"I just had a really hard summer with my parents. It's nothing I ever want to talk about." She said. She figured that'd give her an excuse to act strange for awhile.

"Okay, as long as you're alright." Harry said.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile. That was the end of that conversation.

When everything was over Tamantha and Draco were shown to their own common room.

As they looked around they realized how big it truly was. There was a huge fire place in the front room. It also consisted of 2 huge sectionals and a giant coffee table. They kept walking and found a kitchen. It was like their personal home.

'Hermione' went into her room, and it was fairly big. She had her own fire place, her own beauty section to get ready, and her favorite part was the walk in closet. The bed was a king sized four poster bed. Her room was covered in red and gold. This made her some what sick. She walked into the bathroom, and that made her very happy. The shower and bath were separate from each other. The bathtub was like a hot tub, and the shower had to be 20 feet by 20 feet. There was one down side to the bathroom. The door on the other side led to Draco's room.

Draco walked into his room. It was the same as Tamantha's except no beauty section, and it was green and silver. He walked into the bathroom to see Tamantha in there. She glared at him and walked out. She slammed the door behind her. Draco huffed, he was risking his life, but he was going to try and talk to her.

They avoided each other the entire time already. Avoiding each other was the last thing he wanted. He loved her and he knew some where inside she loved him.

He opened the door and walked in. Before he could even speak Tamantha said, "Get out, I don't want to talk to you." She wouldn't even look at him.

"Ba-," he started, but stopped himself, "Tamantha, please talk to me."

"Why should I Draco. You made yourself offal clear that you think I'm a whore." She snapped back glaring at him. "I really suggest you get out now."

"I'm not leaving." He said as he started to walk towards her.

"Yes you are."

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean anything I said. I was being stupid." He was begging her.

"I'm sorry but are you begging for forgiveness?" she asked with a little laugh. "This is priceless."

"Tamantha, I'm begging you. Please, I love you."

"Malfoy," the way she said his last name made him flinch, "I have a mission, and it's not to fall in love with you."

"It's not, but you still can."

"I don't have time for these little games." She said in an irritated voice. "I have important things to do, and they don't involve you. So I'm going to ask you one last time, get out."

He looked at her and was very hurt. "Then do one last thing for me and I'll leave."

"Anything as long as you will leave my room." She said.

"Kiss me and then tell me you feel nothing for me." He said.

Tamantha got up and walked towards him. She kissed him but it wasn't a short one. Draco pulled her towards him and her hands were going crazy in his soft blonde hair. She pulled away before it could go any farther.

"See," she said, "nothing."

Draco was hurt. That kiss was more than nothing, it was more than something for bloody sakes. "You're a cold heartless bitch Tamantha," he shot back, "and to think I could love someone like you."

With that he walked back to his room slamming the door. Tamantha picked up a vase and threw it at the wall. It shattered every where. She went to get bed and cried. She never cried over anything or anyone. So why did she let Draco Malfoy of all people get to her. "I love you to." She said in a soft whisper. Then she fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. Hopefully I'll get reviews though. I got a lot of Author and story favorites and alerts, but not a lot of reviews. So please speak your mind on the story.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't own anyone.**

Draco's POV:

After I slammed the door Tamantha threw something at the door and said something in a low voice, and then she started to cry. Was she really crying, or did I just want to think she was crying over me? I pushed the door open to see her sobbing into her pillow. Her bushy hair covered her face and the pillow. She was crying. I couldn't see why though. I gave her a chance to tell me how she feels, and she didn't take it.

I opened the door more as I was about to step in, but I stopped myself. My feet wouldn't move forward, and I didn't know why. I watched her as she fell asleep.

Tamantha's POV:

I couldn't believe myself right now. The one guy I had hated more than anything was the one guy I fell in love with. Worse than that, I let him get away. All I ever wanted was to love and to be loved. I knew Draco would give that to me. That's why I pushed him away. Fear of what happened with my parents is why I couldn't do it. All because my mother betrayed my father I couldn't admit to loving Draco. I felt so stupid.

All the sudden I got really tired. Sleep over came me, but a scream woke me up. I soon realized that scream came from me. I felt like I was tearing apart inside. My heart felt like it was being shredded.

Then I heard loud steps and felt arms wrap around me. Was I dreaming, or was he really there? I didn't want to look up in fear that there would be no one there. I felt I hand brush my temporary bushy brown hair away. When I looked up my brown eyes met the silver eyes of Draco. He cupped my face with his left hand, and with his right he put my hair behind my ear. He kissed my forehead lightly, "It's okay." He said as he took me into his arms.

My father would be disappointed in me right now. I was breaking down in Draco's arms; however, I didn't care for once. Pulling away I let myself change in to my normal self. My long black hair flowed straight down my back. My breasts grew to their normal size, and my curves started to show. "I love your blue eyes." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

We stared at each other for some time. So many thoughts were running through my head. I had so many memories with him, and I didn't realize but in that time we spent together I fell in love. Love wasn't an option though. I had a mission for my father that I had to complete. I sighed. "I need to sleep." The words came out of my mouth so quietly.

Draco squeezed me, "I think you should shower first." He said with a smirk. I smiled at the thought of the last time we had sex.

"I agree." I said as I unbuttoned my top and threw it at him. I walked into the bathroom slowly, and started the shower. As I took off my skirt I smirked at him. All I was left in was panties and a bra that I couldn't fit in. Draco smiled and started walking towards the bathroom. Then with a flick of my hand I shut the door before he could come in. "I didn't say you could join." I called out. I waited for a response, but it never came. "Draco?" I called out.

All the sudden I felt strong hands wrap around me. I gasped and mentally smacked myself for forgetting to shut the other door; however my thoughts were interrupted by Draco biting and nibbling on the ear and neck. His hands massaged my breasts and I let a moan escape my lips. He spun me around to face him and in the process took off my bra. My mouth found his quick. I don't know what happened or how it happened, but he had no shirt on and his pants were unbuttoned.

He started to leave a trail of kisses going down my body. With his teeth he pulled my panties down. As he came back up he kissed the insides of my thighs which caused me to let out a moan. Before I knew it Draco had picked me up and set me on the counter. He stuck one finger in my wetness and after a few pumps and a multiple moans he stuck another in.

I pumped my body against his fingers, and I could feel my stomach tighten as I was hitting my peek. Soon after I busted, and Draco went down to lick up all of my juices. I moaned his name which caused him to lick faster. The faster he went, the faster I reached my peek again. I let out a long loud scream this time. When I looked down I could see him smirking at me.

I pushed Draco away. "Hope you like that, because that's all you're getting." I said with a smirk. He gave me an evil glare and I smiled and got into the shower.

I expected him to join, but he never did. When I got out I had found myself alone, and the door leading to Draco's room was shut. Taking my hair out of my towel I magically dried it. I put on a sexy green night gown, and walked into Draco's room. He seemed to have been sleeping. Sighing I went to walk out, but I heard a muffled voice, "Come sleep with me." He said.

His eyes were burning into me as he examined what I was wearing. My night gown was completely see through. I hadn't put on the matching bra and panties that went with it because I found it pointless. The bottom of it his right under my bum, and the top was a very low V-neck.

I put my hand on my hip and tilted me head, "No, you're sleeping." I said in a teasing tone and started to walk out. Draco must be really fast, because before I could make it to the door he had stopped me, and was carrying me to the bed.

He threw me on his bed and climbed on top of me. His knee forced between my legs and I spread them allowing his whole body to separate my legs. I then noticed that he was naked. As he dipped down to go inside of me… I woke up.

My bed was drenched, and the lower part of my body wasn't much drier. Letting out a loud grunt I walked into the bathroom. I look in the mirror at Hermione. Lately I wasn't acting like Hermione, I was acting like Tamantha. Sighing I fixed myself up, and got ready for another day of being Hermione.

**A/N: So… reviews please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Own no one.**

**A/N: So I honestly don't like long author notes, but let me explain about me not updating. My computer is brand new, and when I downloaded MW it didn't truly work, and I've been locked out of my stories for 3 months, and I even had them written. So I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy.**

Draco Malfoy had never let anything, or anyone get to him, but lately Tamantha Riddle was crawling under his skin. When they were out and about in the school he easily ignored her; however, when they were in their own common room it was hard not to stare at her. They hadn't talked since their fight, and that had nearly been 2 weeks ago, and every time he would try and say something she would put her hand up before he could talk and walk away. He knew she wasn't going to forgive him, but he couldn't stand the silence much longer.

So today was the day that Draco Malfoy was going to talk to Tamantha, but while she was Hermione and in front of people so that she couldn't reveal her true self, or inflict that much pain.

Tamantha had seen Malfoy approach them, and as she was about to snap the words she had been holding in she remembered she was Hermione. She hated that he did this to her. Giving a low growl she turned to Harry. "Ferret boy is on his way over here." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"What's that you said Granger." Draco replied.

"Oh, nothing. Just telling dear Harry, and Ron here that it's a lovely day to go hunting for ferrets. I hear the white ones are quiet fun to kill." She said in a venomous voice.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Their bushy haired friend had been acting weird for quite some, and they hadn't understood where her back bone had all the sudden come from.

"Mudblood Granger has jokes guys." Draco said spitting out Mudblood like it was a disease in his mouth.

"Ferret has an STD guys." She said looking towards the Slytherin girls. "Make sure you all get checked." Tamantha could feel herself becoming, well, Tamantha. She and Draco just stared each other down.

"Ugh uhm." Came a voice. They both looked up to see Snape. He was eyeing them both curiously. Draco was first to break away to look at the professor. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger would you like to tell me what is going on here."

Hermione, Tamantha, smiled innocently, "Nothing professor, actually Malfoy was just saying how he was going to make up some head of house duties so he could skip your class." She said grinning at Draco. "I told him that was abuse of our privileges so I was deduction points from Slytherin. I'm sure you agree professor." Tamantha stared down the man she considered her uncle, asking for him to take her side just this one time through her eyes. He looked at Draco then to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, is this true." He asked.

Harry looked very taken back, he couldn't believe Snape was going to believe Hermione, and without asking Draco. Harry didn't feel bad so he decided to go along with the lie. "Yes professor, I'm surprised Hermione even said anything to you," he said giving her a questioning glace, and looked back at Snape, "but she isn't lying. He actually did it in Transfigeration last week."

Draco looked dumb founded. What was going on? Was she really doing this to him? Was Snape really taking Hermione's side? He knew they were close outside of school, but he couldn't believe they were doing this to him in front of Slytherin and Gryffindor students.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, you get 20 points taken from Slytherin, and detention tonight." He said and walked away. The whole class looked in disbelief. Snape believed Hermione Granger! Draco was most surprised of all. He stormed off to take his seat.

Hermione looked forward as Snape started his lesson. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then to Hermione. She acted as if she didn't notice them looking at her. Draco glared at Hermione the rest of the class, and when they were excused she left before anyone could catch up to her.

Hermoine quickly retreated to her and Draco's common room. She could feel her chest tightening and a stick in her throat. The second she got into her room and shut the door she fell to the floor crying. Tamantha became too weak to keep up the appearance of being Hermione. Knowing that she couldn't leave her room till she could be Hermione once again, Tamantha stripped off her school robes and went into the bathroom to take a hot bath. She made sure she locked both doors, and that no spell could unlock them. She didn't want an angry Draco storming into the bathroom while she was naked and trying to relax.

About ten minutes into her bath she heard the portrait door to the common room slam shut. She could hear Draco's angry foot step coming up the stairs. With a sigh she got out of the tub and wrapped her towel around herself. Just as she did so there was a loud pounding at her door. She walked out to open her door. Reluctantly she turned the handle and right in front of her was an angry Malfoy.

When she opened the door his breath caught in his throat. He had completely forget why he came here. Yelling at Hermione Granger was one thing, but when it was Tamantha Riddle he was yelling at it was a completely different thing.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she interjected snapping him out of his trance.

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Don't play games with me Riddle."

"I'm not playing any games Malfoy."

"Like bloody hell you haven't! All summer was a game to you. Since we've been back here you've been playing games. Don't try and act innocent. I'm not your father. I know who you really are."

"He knows who I am to."

"No, the real you Tamantha! Not the one who acts like daddies little girl, or tries to act tough. But the one who isn't so sweet and innocent, and the one who is in love, but is afraid to admit it. I'm not stupid, I know you love me, but I don't get why you won't admit it."

Draco Malfoy had never cried in his life, but at this moment he could feel tears wanting to fall from his eyes.

Until two weeks ago Tamantha Riddle had never cried over a boy, besides her father, before, but at this moment she was going to cry for the 100th time in the last two weeks. Falling in love was not what she had planned to happen when she revealed to Draco Malfoy that she was Tamantha Riddle instead of Hermione Granger.

The moment had been ended when there was a tap from a black owl that had a few dark green feathers in it at the window. Tamantha looked at Draco momentarily and walked towards her window. She retrieved the letter and gave the owl a snack. It nipped at her ear gently as a thank you and flew away. Flipping the letter over Tamantha saw that the seal was her father's. Considering he never wrote her to protect her, it shocked her quite a bit.

Draco looked at her curiously as to ask her who it was from.

"It's from my father." She said. With a shaky hand she opened the letter.

_TR,_

_I'm writing to in regards to TR. He has been severely injured. He was attacked by a vampire of a kind we do not know. It is not to be believed to have been a planned attack, but we do not know if he is to make it and become a vampire, or if he is going to die. I would not usually write you, but I know this is something you would want to know. For your protection please do not reply._

_Sincerely, _

_Your father_

Tamantha went pail and felt as though as she was going to be sick. Her brother and her may not have gotten along, but that didn't change the fact that he was still her brother.

Draco noticed something was seriously wrong. He could see it in her face. When he saw a single tear fall from her eye he rushed to her side, and led her to the bed. He took the letter from her gently, and read it. His face went pail as her after he read it. The Riddles always had luck in never getting hurt when out on missions, but this time it seemed like their luck ran out.

"Tamantha." Draco tried to get her to respond. He noticed she shivered violently. She had yet to get dressed and was still in a towel. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered into her ear, "Everything will be fine, your brother is strong like you and your father." When she didn't respond he sighed. He got up and walked towards her closet. He grabbed her a white t-shirt and pajama pants. When he went to offer them to her, he noticed that she barely even registered he was there.

Draco knew this was going to be a long night. He gently pulled Tamantha to her feet. As he pulled her towel off he was praying that she wouldn't slap him, but she barely moved. Once the towel came off he sucked in a breath. He had seen her naked before, but it wasn't the same. Seeing her now was different than back then, because now he loved her.

Letting out a breath Draco tried to calm his friend that was starting to get excited. Gently he lifted Tamantha's arms and slid the shirt down her. Once the shirt was on he knew it wasn't going to be easy to get the pants on.

Tamantha hadn't been registering what was happening. She felt coldness take over her body, and then a warm clothe cover her body. Her brother had been attacked. He was to be the heir to the throne, even if he wasn't daddie's favorite. "Tamantha." She could hear a voice that sounded like an angel talking to her. Her eyes went wild as she looked to see who it was. Draco. He was still there, but why. She was mean to him, and made him try and hate her, but he wouldn't hate her. No matter what she did he still loved her, but why couldn't she admit to loving him. For weeks she denied it to herself, and when she finally accepted she loved him, she couldn't just tell him. Now, here he was getting her dressed while she had a mental break down, but she was a Riddle, break downs aren't aloud.

Finally as Tamantha snapped herself out of her thoughts she responded to Draco, "I'm sorry."

Draco looked taken aback. "What?" he said shocked.

Tamantha took a breath in and sighed as she let it go. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you Draco. I never should have acted this was towards you. I love you, and I didn't want to admit it, but I think it's time I tell you that you're the first boy I've ever loved. When my dad told me I was to marry you all I did was throw a fit. I never gave you the chance, but right now, this is me giving you the chance. Right now I'm asking you to let me love you, and for you to loved me back, we've fought for the last six years Draco, and now all I want to do is love each other."

Draco looked at Tamantha for a moment, and was wondering if she was saying all this just because she was in a moment of distress, and wasn't emotionally stable, but something in her eyes told him she meant it whether she'd admit it or not tomorrow was a different story, but at that moment he took what he could get. "I would love nothing more than to love you and let you love me Tamantha." With that he kissed her.

**A/N: So I found this chapter, but I guess I never posted it like I thought I did. SORRY! R&R please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I didn't really want to post this, because I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter. I'm not going to update again after this till I get some more feed back. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any characters except Tamantha, but everything else belongs to J.K.R.**

Tamantha woke up the next morning with a heavy arm draped a crossed her waist. She looked down to find the arm belonging to Draco. All the memories of the night before came to her in an instant. The fighting, her brother, her telling Draco she loved him, and her making love to him. What had she done? She couldn't do this with him. It was too dangerous.

Quietly and slowly Tamantha tried to get out of bed without waking up Draco. It took a good five minutes of maneuvering before she finally got out. Slowly she tip toed into their bathroom, and shut the door quietly.

Once the door was shut Tamantha let all her tears out. How could she have been so stupid as to make a mistake like she did last night? How was she going to end it for good now? She couldn't end it for good though. Her father still had orders for her to marry him. Surely he wouldn't make her marry Draco. Would he? She got out of a lot of things, but she knew her father wouldn't budge on this one fact. He wanted her to marry Draco Malfoy, and that was that.

After crying for ten minutes Tamantha cleaned herself up. She used countless spells to fix her make-up, get rid of her puffy eyes, and tame her unruly sex hair. Tamantha needed to go in there looking like Tamantha to tell Draco last night was a mistake. She needed to make herself look like she was stable, and meant every word she was saying.

But before Tamantha could muster up enough courage to go talk to Draco about the previous night's assurances, he came into the bathroom. Tamantha sucked in a sharp breath when she saw him. He was shirtless, in nothing but his silk boxers. His hair hung loosely around his face, and he looked as if he could use some more sleep, but he still looked amazing. The site of him alone made Tamantha go weak at her knees. Draco was gorgeous and she knew it, but that didn't change the fact she couldn't be with him.

Tamantha's thoughts were soon inturupted by Draco who she hadn't even realized had made his way over to her. Using his index finger he gently pulled her up to him so her lips could meet his. The kiss was so passionate neither wanted to pull away.

After releasing from the kiss, Tamantha took a moment to keep her balance. She had never been kissed like that before. There was so much love put into that one single kiss it had made her want to fall over.

No, she couldn't do that to herself. Tamantha couldn't be with him. She couldn't love Draco Malfoy. They were in the middle of a war, and for all she knew he could die.

"Draco," she started, "we can-."

Putting his finger to her lips, Draco silenced Tamantha before she could finish her sentence. "I know what you're going to say Tamantha." Draco took in a breath and sighed before he continued. "Last night was a mistake to you, right?" she didn't respond. "I knew it was going to be, but I had to have some hope that it would mean something; however, I also know you just needed comfort, because of what happened to your brother. I want you to know though Tamantha Riddle that last night wasn't a mistake for me, and I love you, but I can't keep playing this game with you. You build me up, just to let me down"

They both stood in silence for a few moments, each hoping that the other one would speak first. It was Tamantha who finally broke the silence. "What do you want from me then Draco?"

Draco thought and pondered for a second on what his answer would be. "I don't ever want to see you as Tamantha Riddle again." She opened her mouth as if to protest, but he stopped her. "I'm not done." She nodded for him to continue. "I can't see you as Tamantha Riddle, because that's who I fell in love with. So, I want to see you as Hermione Granger, and Hermione Granger only. That's the least you could do for me."

Tamantha stood silent for a moment, and let the words he said sink in. "Okay." she said as she turned herself back into know it all Granger. "This is who I'll be from now on."

"Thank you." Draco responded in a whisper.

"Now I have to go get ready so I can find Harry, and Ron. I'll see you around." With that Tamantha left without looking back.

As Draco watched Hermione leave he had realized he made a huge mistake. Not seeing Tamantha was going to hurt him more than anything.

With a sigh Draco ran his hands through his hair and headed towards his bed room. When he got there, there was a letter on his dresser. On it was the Malfoy seal.

Hesitantly Draco picked up the letter, and opened it.

_Draco,_

_I'm sure you have heard of the incident that had a cured last night. The Dark Lord is some what furious, because we now believe this was a planned attack. He has requested that you and TR return home this Christmas break. I know he originally ordered TR to stay with the blood traitors, but he wants to discuss future plans of you two. It is now an order for you two to wed, and if either disagrees you both shall meet the unforgivable. _

_Son I should also warn you that the Dark Lord wants you two to have an heir. He has used a spell on Tamantha that has insured he will get one if you two decide to become something and forget to use a contraceptive spell. This spell only applies to you though. _

_Draco I hope you truly understand what I have told you. I know you and Tamantha don't get along, but you must get past that, and work together so you can please the Dark Lord. _

_Hope all is well. Respond soon._

_Sincerely, Your Father._

Draco paled five shades whiter as he dropped the letter on his desk. After everything that had just happened between himself and Tamantha he knew they would both meet their end soon. She refused to be with him, let alone marry him. There was one other thing in the note that struck Draco. _Son I should also warn you that the Dark Lord wants you two to have an heir. He has used a spell on Tamantha that has insured he will get one if you two decide to become something and forget to use a contraceptive spell._

Racking his brain Draco tried to remember if they had used a contraceptive spell. They hadn't though. Neither of them had thought through what they were doing. They just did it. How was he going to tell his father in a letter all that had happened?

Before he could even tell his father, Draco had to tell Tamantha, but he couldn't. She was Hermione now, and with Harry and Ron. If he couldn't tell her, then he had to tell Blaise.

Draco showered and quickly got ready. He folded the note his father had written him and stuck it in his pocket for Blaise to read.

Draco rushed down to the great hall hoping that his best friend was still there. When he entered his eyes scanned over the Slytherin table to find Blaise getting ready to leave. Acting normal as he could, Draco walked as quickly as possible without attracting attention.

"Malfoy, what's going on?" Blaise asked his friend. Lowering his voice Draco looked around trying to see if anyone was watching them.

"We need to talk, and privately." He told Blaise. Blaise glanced over to the Griffindor table as if already knowing what, or who Draco needed to talk about.

"Alright." Blaise said as he followed Draco out of the hall.

Hermione watched them the whole time. She knew something was wrong. Draco wouldn't have made such a big deal over their fight.

"Hermione." Ron said trying to get her out of her thoughts. He looked to see what she was staring at. He noticed the exchange of words between Draco and Blaise and became suspicious. "What do you think those two have up their sleeves?"

Hermione snapped out of her trance, and looked at Ron. "I don't know, but I bet you it has something to do with you know who." She said.

"I think we need to fallow them." Harry said.

"No," Hermione said, "I will."

"By yourself?" Ron asked.

"Yes, by myself." She said.

"You can't Hermione. That's dangerous." Harry said.

"Look you guys," she started, "I share a common room with Malfoy. If he catches me listening I can play stupid. It's a safe bet, and plus, Malfoy isn't really capable of hurting me."

Harry thought about what she was saying for a second. It was dangerous for her to go by herself, but she did have a point.

"Okay, go quick." Harry said.

Hermione jumped up grabbing all her books. "I'll see you guys later" she said and rushed out of the hall.

Hermione saw the guys on the top of the stairs. They were headed to their common room. She needed to get there before them. Luckily she knew a secret passage way. Heading towards a portrait of a girl with a dog she opened it. When she closed it she could hear the girl scuff and whisper under her breath. That was the least of her worries at the moment though.

As fast as she could, Hermione ran down the passage way. She came out from a picture that was in the heads common room. Knowing Draco and Blaise so well, she knew that they would go to Draco's room.

Hermione heard the boys coming from outside the portrait, she threw her books under a coffee table and rushed as fast as she could up to Draco's room and hid in his closet. When she was safe and out of sight Tamantha let the appearance of Hermione go.

When the boys entered Draco's room they put up silencing spells. Tamantha rolled her eyes at the boy's poor efforts to not get caught. They both knew she could get past any spell they used to block her out.

"Okay," Blaise said, being the first to speak, "what's going on."

Draco pulled out the letter from his father and handed it to Blaise. He read over it, and looked at his best friend. "I don't see what the big deal is. You love Tamantha, and I don't care what she says but she loves you to." _Everybody just bloody well knows me I guess. _Tamantha thought to herself. "And as long as you guys don't forget to use a contraceptive spell you should be fine." _Why would a contraceptive spell matter? _Tamantha thought to herself again. She was on the Wizarding World's type of birth control. It was a hundred percent preventable.

"After what happened last night and this morning, everything in that letter is bad." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

Draco continued on telling Blaise what had happened between himself, and Tamantha. When he was done Blaise looked at him in a state of panic. "Please tell me you at least used a contraceptive spell Draco."

Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "We didn't." he said as he sat on his bed. He put his face in his hands, and sat quietly for a few moments. Tamantha watched on as Blaise became worried, and Draco became stressed. She didn't understand anything that was going on. Nothing they said made sense.

"I know Tamantha is taking the potion though." Blaise stated. "Isn't that enough?"

"No," Draco said in a low voice, "it's not. We had to use a spell. The potion is how the Dark Lord is insuring we have a child."

"How though?" Blaise asked.

"He switched the birth control, and put in a potion that causes pregnancy." Draco said.

"How do you know that though Draco?" Blaise asked looking at his best friend with concern.

"He had me switch the vials." Draco said lowering his head in shame. "I didn't know it was her birth control potion though. He said it was a potion to make her stronger, and she needed to take it, because you and Tim were making a Horcrux for her."

Blaise's breath caught in his throat. "He told you about the Horcrux?" he asked worried.

"Yes." Draco said.

Tamantha was trying to digest everything that she had just heard. Why would her father give her a potion that made her conceive a child? Did that mean she was pregnant at that moment? No, she couldn't be. She needed to read that letter.

"How are you going to tell her Draco?" Blaise asked his best friend.

"I don't know, but I know she won't be happy with her father, or me." He said.

Tamantha used all the power she could come up with, and pushed open the closet door. Draco and Blaise jumped back with a look of horror spread across their faces.

"Ta-ma-ma-n-n-tha." Draco tried to say her name, but couldn't.

Using all of the Riddle courage she had in her Tamantha spoke strong. "Blaise, I think you need to leave now." She said giving him a look that could kill.

Blaise looked over to Draco as if asking if it was okay to leave. Nodding his head, as if approving, Draco looked from Blaise back to Tamantha. Blaise left them to their own conversation. He just hoped they would both walk out of that room in the end.

"Let me read the letter Malfoy." Tamantha said strongly.

"Tamantha, I don't think that's such a good idea right now." Draco said. He was determined to hold his ground against her.

"Don't use my first name Malfoy." She said getting angry. "Just let me see the letter."

Tamantha held out her hand for Draco to put the letter into. He hesitated for a moment, but decided it would be best if she just read the letter herself. When he handed her the letter she yanked it from his hand.

Draco watched her as she read the letter threw. He saw the tears threaten her eyes. Tamantha never let them fall though.

"It wasn't a spell though," Tamantha started, "it was a potion." Draco looked at her confused by what she was getting at. She saw the confusion on his face, and continued on to her point. "He said it was a spell, because he knew your father would warn one of us. My father would assume I would look up the spell, and figure out a way to reverse it. After I did that he would know I would still take my regular potion without worries, or a contraceptive spell." Draco saw the hurt in Tamantha's eyes. "He thought we'd be too stupid to figure it out. He thought I'd be too stupid to figure it out." Tamantha was now talking to herself. "I figured it out though. I just figured it out too late."

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours to Draco. Tamantha was in her own world, and he didn't know if he should get her out of it.

Slowly walking up to her Draco grabbed the sides of her arms gently, as if trying to get her to look at him.

Tamantha had forgotten Draco was even in the room.

"I can't marry you Malfoy." She said as she looked into his eyes.

Draco felt hurt, but he knew she wouldn't. "I understand," he said, "but what about the baby you're conceiving right now. There's no doubt you're going to be pregnant."

Tamantha looked at the ground again. "I will figure it out." She said. "I survived 13 years without a father, and I can do it again."

"You can't keep my child from me Tamantha." Draco said strongly.

"I won't." she said. "I'm sorry for what may happen to you, but I will be back Draco."

"What's that mean?" he asked now worried for their safety.

Tamantha didn't answer him, instead she apparated away. Draco stared at the area she was just standing in. As if she would reappear, but she didn't.

Now, how was he going to explain this in a letter to his father?

**A/N: I was super iffy on this chapter, but I needed a mass amount of drama. Please R&R. I got a lot of followers, but reviews would be nice too. Please and thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: She's baaaaaack. Now, I'd like to remind everyone, I was a kid when I started my story. Seven years later I am here trying to fix it. So thank you for your patients, and all my lovely supports.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any characters except Tamantha, but everything else belongs to J.K.R.**

Tamantha Riddles had officially become a coward. She was running from her father, Draco, and worst of all, herself.

Being as resourceful as Tamantha was, she went into the muggle world to get something called 'the morning after pill.' She had heard about it from some of the mudblood students at her school, and figured it was worth a shot to try.

Two months later, she came to find that it worked. She was not pregnant, and yet she had not gone back to Hogwarts yet. She was too afraid, afraid of what, she wasn't sure, but she was afraid none the less. It seemed like no one was looking for her, because she knew she would have been found by now.

Tamantha knew her time, and money was running out. Before she went back though, she had to confront her father and make sure she wouldn't be met with the unforgivable.

So, Tamantha set all her cards in order to make sure her disappearance wasn't made to be such a big deal when returning to school. She knew if she came back, she'd had to be in her strong and powerful mind set. No more being weak.

(!)

She could hear the voices of all the top Death Eaters talking. She listened closely to figure out who all were there; Snape, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, and her father.

"How have you not found her yet!?" She heard her father's snake like voice yell.

"We do not know." Lucius spoke with fear in his voice.

"It's as if she put a cloaking device on herself so she could not be found my Dark Lord." Bellatrix said.

"She is with child, she can not have such power right now!" He yelled at them.

"My lord," Narcissa went to speak, "if she were pregnant, Draco would be able to track her down."

"She is right My Lord," Snape said, being the calmest of them all.

"You yourself made that potion Severus! You swore to it that it would work." Her father yelled back.

Tamantha had, had enough, she knew it was her time to make her presence known. "Father, it's as if you forget who your own daughter is." She said stepping through the door. All eyes on her, and they were all full of fear, worry, and her father's were full of anger. "You should know well enough of my powers, after all, I poses almost as many as you yourself, if not, more."

"How dare you go against my wishes!? You are my daughter, my blood runs through you. You betrayed me." He said drawing his wand.

Tamantha snickered at him. She had mastered the power of magic without a wand, and the fact her father didn't have that ability made her laugh. "You betrayed me!" She yelled. "How dare you go against what I wanted! If you would have allowed Draco and I to learn to love each other on our own, we'd be together by now, but your need for us to be together made me want to push him away even more." Her father went to lift his wand, but she blasted it out of his hand. "Don't you even try old man! You know as well as I do you wouldn't last 5 seconds in a dual with me."

"Five seconds, that's how long it took me to end Draco." Voldamort stated. Tamantha took a step back, and for a second she believed him, but knew her father better than that. Narcissa and Lucius would have been dead with him.

"Please, I've been listening long enough to know he's still alive." Tamantha said. "Tell me, when you made that horcrux whose soul did it take, yours or mine?"

This caused Voldamort to rise in anger. "How dare you speak to me like that?! I am your father!"

"You sure as hell don't act like one anymore!" Tamantha yelled back. "I have dedicated my life to bringing you back. I have dedicated my school years to being a fake mudblood for your benefit. I have done everything a daughter should do for her father, and it's still not enough! I will no longer have you decide my fate. I will NOT allow it any longer. We play by MY rules now father. Keep pushing me. I _dare _you."

"How dare you speak to the Dark Lord that way!" Bellatrix said pointing her wand at Tamantha.

"Don't bother." Tamantha said waving her hand, causing it to fly from Bellatrix's hand. "I will be returning to Hogwarts tonight. I have already filled false memories into the teacher's heads thinking I had a family emergency. I will continue out my mission. Now, I will give you time to reflect on what being a parent means."

With that Tamantha apparated away back to Hogwarts.

(!)

Draco heard the unmistakable pop come from Tamantha's room. _It couldn't be. _He thought to himself. He ran into Tamanth's room, and sure enough there she stood. Looking her over Draco wanted to see if there was a bump starting in her stomach.

"I'm not pregnant Draco." She said before he could ask. "Will you please leave my room now?"

"No, not until you talk to me." He said folding his arms. He'd be damned if after going missing for two and a half months she thought she could come back like nothing happen. "You left with me thinking you were pregnant with my child. How could you do that?"

"To ensure I couldn't, and wouldn't be pregnant with your child." Tamantha said so matter of fact like. "Now, I have business to attend to." She transformed into Hermione.

As she went to leave the room, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "No," He said firmly. "We're going to talk. We're going to figure us out. We are fixing this."

Tamantha gave him an evil laugh. "Oh silly, there's nothing to talk about. There's nothing to fix. There was no us. This conversation is over Malfoy."

Draco watched Tamantha walk out of the room. It was clear to him now that she was the woman she was when he originally met her, once again. Tamantha was right, there was nothing to fix, because there was nothing to begin with.

A/N: Sowwy it was short! I need to get back in the groove.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Now, I love everyone's input, but you have to wait, and see what happens. You have to understand I started this story intending it to be fluffy, and now I'm flipping the script. It's going to turn dark for a moment, but you had to watch Tamantha destroy Draco, before his evil side comes out. Enjoy…

Hermione strolled into Gryffindor tower like nothing was wrong. Ron ran up to her, and hugged her first. "Oh, 'Mione, I missed you." He said squeezing her tighter.

"How are you?" Harry asked. Hermione pulled away, giving a small smile.

"I'm not great, but with time pain heals." She said.

'Hermione' had planted a false memory in all of the teacher's heads, even Dumbledore's that her mother had died from cancer. So, she returned home to grieve with her father, and bury her mother.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mum. I know it's hard to live without one." Harry said squeezing her hand once Ron let her go.

"Hermione!" She heard Ginny yell. The red head ran to her and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Hermione said hugging the red head. When Ginny let her go she walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him in a loving way. "Are you two together now?"

The happy couple smiled at each other. "Yes, we are." Ginny said.

While Hermione smiled happily, Tamantha had wheels turning in her head.

(!)

Blaise was watching Draco destroy his room. "How could that bitch come back like nothing happened!?" Broken lamp.

"Calm down Draco." Blaise said calmly.

"I will NOT calm down." Draco said throwing the nearest object. "I LOVED HER!" This caused Blaise to snort. "What your issue Zabini?"

"I loved her long before you Malfoy." He said sounding kind of deadly. "She broke my heart well before yours. She destroyed me long before you. So watching you two play a game like this is absolutely sickening."

Blaise walked out of Draco's room having no time for his fit. On his way out he noticed 'Hermione' who was sitting outside of Draco's door. She looked into his eyes, and he studied hers. "I never intended to hurt you Zabini."

Blaise kneeled down so he was eye level with her. "Your purpose of life was to hurt everyone Tamantha." He kissed her forehead, and walked out of the Head's quarters.

Tamantha watched him leave as she turned back into herself. She stood up, and went to walk into her room, but was stopped by Draco. He slammed her against the wall unexpectedly. It took her by surprise, and knocked the wind out of her.

Tamantha could feel Draco run his hand up her school uniform. "What the bloody hell Malfoy."

"I'm sick of your game Riddle." Draco said, moving her panties aside, he dipped his head so his mouth was at her ear. "However," he inserted two fingers into her rather roughly, this caused her to gasp. "I have no problem fighting back." He used his thumb to circle her clit. He could tell by Tamantha's heavy breathing that she was close to falling over the edge.

Smirking at Tamantha, Draco dropped to the floor, and put her left leg on his shoulder. He removed his thumb, and replaced it with his tongue. His assault on her was ruthless. Fingers never stopped moving, his tongue circled her clit at an imaginable pace. He finally felt her tighten around his fingers, and by the moan she gave him, he knew she had came. Licking all of her up, he smiled.

Draco stood before a now flushed Tamantha. She wanted to kill him where he stood, but considering she could hardly stand at the moment, that wasn't an option. "Good evening _Riddle._"

With that Draco retreated to his room leaving Tamantha breathless against the wall. She slid down, and ran her hands through her hair.

"Fucking war."


	11. Chapter 11

Tamantha was sick to her stomach. The Order found out about her. Not about her being Hermione, but they now knew Voldamort had a son and a daughter.

Harry had just got done telling Ron and Hermione about how Dumbledore had been showing Harry memories with Voldamort and they had concluded to Voldamort having children.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione started. "If he had children we would have found them by now, or worse, they would have found us."

"'Mione's got a point Harry." Ron said defending the bushy haired girl.

"I'm telling you guys!" Harry said trying to get them to listen. "Voldamort has children, and we need to fine them."

(!)

Tamantha stormed into her common room, and straight to Draco's room. "Malfoy we need to tal-" Tamantha stopped mid-sentence at the sight before her.

Some blonde was currently on top of Draco riding him. The blonde wrapped the sheets around herself, and got off of him. "Don't you knock mudblood?"

At the moment Draco was sure lucky Tamantha had to keep up the appearance of Hermione, or she would have killed him. "Sorry, I'll allow you do get back to your _whore."_ She slammed the door shut and went into her room.

Tamantha was sick to her stomach. How could he? Why would he? Did it matter? She was the one who told him she didn't want him anyways.

The anger in her didn't subside though. Tamantha was pissed, and she would get back at him.

Now, was not the time though, it was great urgency that she wrote her dad letting him know that the Order knew of Tim and herself.

_Father, _

_I know you do not wish me to write to you; however this is GREAT urgency. The Order now knows of Tim and me. They do not know of our names, locations, or faces, but they do know we exist. Potter has informed me they are going to be looking for us soon. Luckily he is relying on Hermione. So, I will stall this, and lead them in the wrong direction. We must find two people willing to play the part of your children, and make sure it's two people who are convincing._

_Also, I have come up with a plan that may break Potter for good. It seems he has an infatuation with the Weasley girl. When I see you for the coming holidays, we will speak of our plan. _

_I know how our last confrontation went father, but remember, I will always be your little girl._

_TR_

Tamantha got on her cloak to head up to the owlery. As she walked the hallway to leave the blonde Draco had just been with came out of his room.

"Granger." The blonde said to her.

"Get out of my common room trash." She said walking past the girl.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous." The blonde said.

Hermione stopped and spun around to face the other girl. "Jealousy is for people who want something someone else has. I don't want the likes of Malfoy. My issue is that nonsense should not be going on in the heads dorm. For it I am deducting 100 points from your house, and the Slytherin house as well."

"You can't do that!" The blonde said.

"I believe I just did. Have a good day flavor of the week." Hermione said and left.

(!)

Tamantha was sitting in her room when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" She called hoping it wasn't someone she had to turn to Hermione for.

"It's Blaise."

"Come in." She said. Blaise came in and shut the door quickly. She could tell by the look on his face it was important. "What's going on?"

"I got a letter," he said holding it up, "so did Draco."

"What did it say?"

"Your father wants us to kidnap Ginny." Blaise said worried.

"Uh, excuse me?" Tamantha said irritated. "Ginny is my problem to worry about. Give me that letter." Tamantha read through the letter quickly and felt her anger build with each word. Her father really did plan this, and behind her back. "You're not doing it."

"We have to!" Blaise yelled. "Your father ordered it."

"I don't care what my father ordered. I'm ordering you not to. I will be taking care of Ginny. Kidnapping her is not in the books right now. You will not follow through with this. Do you hear me Zabini?"

Tamantha was mad, and Blaise could see it. It wasn't just her father she was mad about though. It was something else. "What's wrong?"

"My father clearly." Tamantha said irritated.

"It's more than that Tammy." He said using his nickname he used for her when no one else was around.

"I'm fine Blaise." She said with a sigh. "Just tell Malfoy to not go through with this. Not till I talk to my father. We leave for holidays in two weeks, and we will discuss it then."

"Tamantha, you can't keep holding your feelings in. You know that right?" Blaise said concerned.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

Blaise knew this was his cue to leave, and he so he did. As he was walking out he stopped by Draco's room.

"Tamantha said don't go through with The Dark Lord's plan. She has another plan for the Weasley girl." Blaise said to the blonde.

"Is she trying to get us killed?" Draco asked irritated.

"I don't know." Blaise noticed how agitated Draco looked. "I'm going to guess whatever is wrong with you has to do with her, and whatever is wrong with her has to do with you."

"It's none of your concern Zabini."

"We are in the middle of a war Malfoy." He said irritated now as well. "Stop playing games until Potter is dead."

"You can leave now."

Blaise went to walk out, but stopped and turned to Draco. "You want her to love her, but do and say everything you can to hurt her. I don't know what you did this time Draco, but whatever it is, its only going to push her further away." With that Blaise left slamming the door behind him.

Draco just started at the door angry. As right as Blaise was, he was too hurt to even care about what Tamantha felt anymore. He was in love with her, and she spit on that love. Being nice was no longer an option.

Tamantha liked causing people pain, and it was his turn to dish it back to her.

A/N: You got your dark Draco.


End file.
